The present invention relates to a digital printing apparatus which prints on a sheet using the inkjet scheme.
Conventionally, as a digital printing apparatus which uses no plate, an inkjet printing apparatus which conveys a sheet-like recording medium onto the surface of a table, that moves in one direction, while the recording medium is mounted on it by grippers, and discharges ink from inkjet nozzles of four colors to record an image has been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-262537.
In the above-mentioned conventional digital printing apparatus, the recording medium is horizontally conveyed through the table, and an image is recorded by the heads of inkjet nozzles arranged in series along the moving direction of the table. However, it is impossible to perform double-sided printing on the recording medium.